The Chronicles of Meap
by advancer123
Summary: On an average Phineas and Ferb day, they meet Meap, and set a crash course in the world of spies, romance and heroes to save the world! Involves couples, full listings on profile page... T for violence and Character Death...
1. Meet the Meap

Hey guys, I haven't written in a long time, but that's because I was running out of ideas, so I came across some Phineas and Ferb fan-fics and so I decided I knew what to write. I like to thank these authors for inspiration, Blackspiderman, Lowrider and zoakdo for inspiration, make sure to read their stories! Enjoy!

The Chronicles of Meap: Chapter 1: Meet the Meap

"So, I see you have returned, but it's no use, I will reign victorious this time!" An alien in a red suit said.

"Meep!" another alien said.

"Oh, shut it, you cannot defeat me!"

The alien approached the machine and proceeded to flip the switch, but he didn't notice the other alien cutting open his trap with a rainbow beam coming from his mouth, then he leapt out and punched him in the face.

"Hey ouch, that hurt! Oh you're going to get it now!" The alien said. He then proceeded to t summon some robots with a button in his hand when the other alien knocked it out of his hands, then using his power, he destroyed his creation, jumped out of his ship and proceeded to his spaceship, in the distance he heard "Curse you Meap!"…

"Okay Ferb, ready?" His stepbrother gave him thumbs up indicating he was ready, as Phineas finished connecting a piece to his latest creation, someone then walked in on them.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" A girl asked.

"Oh, hey Isabella, Ferb and I just finished our newest creation, The Ultra Sonic Plane 3000, we have rigged this plane so it can transform to give you much more space, it goes faster than any normal plane possible and it can carry roughly the weight of 10 elephants!"

"We serve decent meals too" Ferb added

"That's amazing! Hey, where is everyone else?"

"Well they told us that they were going to be busy today so we thought we'd go ahead and the three of us fly together!"

"Oh okay!" Isabella said cheerfully, deep down Isabella wished it was just herself and Phineas travelling, but she knew he was too ignorant to do that.

"By the way has anyone seen Perry?"

Perry, the semi-aquatic mammal of action has already donned his secret agent fedora, ready for another day to serve the O.W.C.A, (Organization Without a Cool Acronym); he knew what was in store for him today, another day to beat his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He found a secret panel by the wall, opened it and slid in. His elevator took him down to his lair where a giant screen was positioned with a seat and a control panel under it. He took a seat as the screened flashed up revealing a man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been seen buying, a fake moustache, 10 microscopic computer chips and 100 mini wires, it's up to you to stop him, good luck Agent P!"

Perry saluted to his boss as he took to his hovercraft and flew off, _Agent P!_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry was going to casually break through his windows when he just slammed into it, and couldn't get off!

"Ah, Perry the platypus, how do you like it I incorporated it off you always breaking my windows, oh and the Perry the Platypus, the glass is plastic, anyways, behold! The Universal Translator! And why did I build this you ask? Well, last night I was rummaging through some of my old boxes when I came across this!" He held up a bunch of finger puppets poorly made. "This is my collection of handmade finger puppets I used to enjoy, flashback!

(Flashback)

The picture shows a young Heinz dressed as the lawn gnome in the midst of night.

"You see Perry the Platypus when I was a kid, I was forced to be the family garden lawn gnome you remember that story don't you Perry the Platypus, good. Anyways, in the midst of the night when everyone was fast asleep, I would usually bring out my secret stage, where I would do a little puppet show to soothe my anger every day; I would perform my favorite show to a pretend audience, a story about an alien and a boy.

Picture switches to a young Heinz in the middle of the night performing a show with his puppets.

"Then one day, I miscalculated the time my parents were asleep and my father caught me! He took my puppets and the next day when I was becoming the lawn gnome, I saw my father take my stage and my collection and he travelled to the mountains, and never returned with the puppets…

(End of Flashback)

"5 years ago I travelled and I finally reclaimed them! But the back-story of my favorite performance gave me an idea, why don't I go up to space and prove there are aliens, and convince them to assist me in taking over the entire, Tri-State Area! And with my universal translator…"

Doofenshmirtz held up a moustache and put it on his face…

"I will be able to communicate with them!"

Then he held up a remote, pressed it and his entire building sank to the floor, instead replaced by a take-off platform and a spaceship ready to launch.

"I'd love you to come with me Perry the Platypus but I won't, in case you try and thwart my plans!" He then put on a space suit and a space helmet and walked in to the ship, and he placed Perry under the rockets!

"10…"

Perry was struggling with his ropes as he frantically tried to release himself…

"9…"

Perry then had a thought; he stored a pocketknife in his hat!

"8…"

Perry then saw his hat take out a pocketknife and began cutting his ropes…

"7…"

But it was double knotted! It would take forever to cut through!

"6…"

Finally he saw he made a tiny fracture, but he was still trying to cut through…

"5…"

The cut was becoming bigger, but would he be fast enough?

"4…"

Finally he saw that it was coming apart!

"3…"

It was almost done!

"2…"

One last hair…

"1"

He tore through, and ran for his life…

_Earlier that day…_

"Okay all systems go, ready Ferb?" Ferb just gave him thumbs up.

"Great, let's get airborne!" Phineas pressed a button and the plane began to take-off into the skies.

"Set it to auto pilot Ferb, and let's go tour our plane!" Ferb pressed a button on the control panel and the two of them walked out of the cockpit through the entrance. As soon as they did they entered the dining room, with Isabella sitting in the table for the three of them, waiting.

"Hey Isabella, thanks for waiting, you guys want lunch?"

"Sure, I'm hungry, um, don't we have menus?" Isabella asked while searching the tabletop. In response, Phineas clapped his hands and three people came out, each handing the three a menu, but Isabella recognized them instantly.

"Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, it's us Isabella, Phineas wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't answer your calls!" Gretchen said.

"So, he told us we could be waitresses for the plane!" Adyson replied.

"So what would you all like to order?" Ginger asked.

Phineas ordered a cheese burger, fries and a soda, Isabella ordered a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of lemonade and Ferb stuck with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with plain water. After their tasty lunch, Phineas and Ferb led Isabella down a hall to an entertainment room; it was filled with games, movies, and books for their enjoyment.

"Wow Phineas this plane is amazing!" Isabella exclaimed.

"But look outside and take a look at the view…" Phineas said calmly.

Isabella shifted the curtains and took a look, they were still above the Tri-State Area circling it, it turns out Phineas is leading a tour of the Tri-State Area by flying around and around it.

They were approaching the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building…

"And over there approaching fast is the Doofenshmirtz…" But that was when he was cut off, by the sound of something crashing…

Perry had successfully escaped without harm, but he saw that the rocket was flying faster each second, so quickly putting on a spacesuit, and using his grappling hook he took to the skies, and began reeling in, soon he reached the door of the rocket and opened it, then quickly closing it before it caught fire, (people who learned Space will understand this better) when Doofenshmirtz caught sight of him.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing-?" But he was cut short when he was aware, he crashed into something…

The first feeling Phineas had was that they were being moved upwards, the next was the panic when he saw all his friends falling, tripping and even bouncing all over the place, but he had to remain calm and find the source of the problem, he opened the cockpit doors to find something in his way…

"What's a rocket doing here?"

Then the door opened and out popped two figures, one, Perry without his hat (he saw Phineas first).

"Oh there you are Perry" He said worriedly.

The next figure, wasn't familiar to Phineas at all, he was hunched over, with messy brown hair and an odd shaped head.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked cautiously.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the owner of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, what are you doing piloting an aircraft?"

"Making a summer day count, why did you crash into our ship?" Phineas asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Well excuse me, but I didn't take account that a couple of kids would fly over my building while I'm launching my space shuttle!" Doofenshmirtz said.

That was when they heard some sort of beeping coming from Doofenshmirtz Spaceship, Doofenshmirtz then suddenly climbed inside and noticed that on his radar that some unidentified spacecraft was headed straight for them!

Meap was the first to notice that something was wrong, so he suddenly veered in a different direction when he noticed a spacecraft in trouble; he suddenly launched a tractor beam into the spaceship, and he gradually brought the entrances closer…

Phineas suddenly took account that they stopped moving, as he looked out the window, but all he saw was a giant ship, whose was it?

"Uh, Phineas, why are our doors opening?" Isabella asked with concern.

They were now all scared out of their wits, and when their doors opened, a stream of fog opened, and with a shadowy silhouette, all they heard next was:

"Meep?"

Well, that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter two! Byez!


	2. You Can't Spell Team Without Meap

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm trying to update as soon as I can so be patient…

Enjoy! Read and Review!

The Chronicles of Meap: Chapter 2: Can't Spell Team, Without Meap

Last Chapter…

"Uh, Phineas, why are our doors opening?" Isabella asked with concern.

They were now all scared out of their wits, and when their doors opened, a stream of fog opened, and with a shadowy silhouette, all they heard next was:

"Meep?"

"Huh?" Phineas said. They stared at the creature once the fog lifted, it was… so… ADORABLE! The creature a small white body, had a pink head and BIG, SPARKLY, EYES! Of course unaware of the situation the kids just stood there for a few moments to be sure it was safe.

Phineas took the initiative and approached the creature. "Hey there little guy, what's your name?"

All the creature could mutter was "Meep"

Phineas thought he was being honest "Alright, so your name is Meep, any chance you could help us get home?"

Meap nodded and pointed outside, they saw the same spacecraft, "So that's your ship?" Phineas asked.

Meap nodded and headed out the door, he got back to his seat and began tapping a few buttons on his ship, and his ship began moving towards Earth. While Meap was back in his ship the others were talking amongst themselves.

_Phineas and Isabella's Conversation:_

"Hey Phineas, do you know what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Well I suppose that pharmacist launched us into space, we met an alien and he's bringing us back home" Phineas answered.

"But what if he doesn't want to bring us back home, what if he wants to bring us somewhere else, we are far away from home, what if-?" Isabella was cut short when all of a sudden Phineas gave her a long hug. Phineas could even feel tears running through the back of his shirt.

"Don't worry Isabella, we'll be fine, I promise" Phineas said.

"H-Ho-How do you know?" Isabella said in between sobs.

"Because you're my best friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he said while he gave her another warming hug…

_Ferb, Gretchen, Buford, Baljeet, Adyson and Ginger's Conversation_

"If that alien turns its back on us, I'll give it a good pounding!" Buford said angrily.

"Buford, I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know what this alien is capable of!" Baljeet said.

"Baljeet's right Buford, he could use some sort of power you don't know about and you wouldn't know what hit you!" Ginger added.

"That's right, if we cannot trust this alien, at least we need a plan!" Gretchen decided.

"I never come unprepared…" Ferb said shadily.

Ferb led the group to the very back of the plane, there was a lock on the door, while Ferb took out a key and unlocked the door, there he stored, 3 guns, 9 metal suits, and 9 handles.

"This is the emergency weapon room, here we store a mass produced storage of weapons, here we have 3 guns, one is a electric gun, it allows us to disable any technology, one is an acid gun, it can burn through any metal and the last is a laser gun that can blast through anything but metal" Ferb explained.

"How ironic" Baljeet replied.

He led them over to another display case, "This is our case of suits, it has the ability to fly, and double our normal, strength reflexes and 5 senses and many other features…" Ferb explained.

Then he led them to the final area, there he revealed the 9 handles, he took one out and flipped a switch. All of a sudden a beam of light shot out and stayed there, they assumed it was a lightsaber. "And this is an invention me and Phineas call, the lightsaber, capable of cutting anything in half" Ferb explained.

"That's brilliant Ferb!" Gretchen said.

Meanwhile Meap is piloting his ship when out of the ordinary a gigantic red looking space base appeared, and it was heading towards them! Meap quickly sped around it, when he saw a hatch door opening and a red ship coming towards their way! Quickly thinking Meap activated his boosters and got them to safety, while the red cruiser sped towards them! Then without warning, it started shooting Meap, quickly he maneuvered around but saw it was harder to steer with the plane attached with him, so his final plan was to kick in to action, he pressed a red button, and sent them into the speed of light…

_In the plane…_

"Woah, what's happening?" Isabella screamed.

Phineas looked out the window and saw some odd spaceship shooting lasers at them, and he saw through the window, some odd looking figure wearing a red looking suit, with a manic look on his face.

"It seems we may be under attack" Phineas replied calmly.

All Phineas did was run back into the back of the plane and produce a gun, then donning a spacesuit he got out to the top of the plane and began to shoot the spacecraft down…

"Arrg, who's shooting me?" the alien looked up the plane and saw a kid with a spacesuit on with a gun shooting him, of course all he saw was a spacesuit, he couldn't see the kid clearly.

"Well, I say he is doing quite the damage, I better get out of here!" The alien said.

And with that he steered his ship around and began to retreat…

-Phineas began to cheer inside happily, he realized that he was beginning to turn around, and he decided to head back inside…

-Everyone gave him a big loud cheer, as they saw all the action through the windows, then when they saw him come inside they all gave him a big group hug.

"Wow Phineas that was amazing! You were very brave" Isabella said.

"Thanks Isabella, I'm glad you- I mean all of you are safe, come on let's see how far we are from-"But Phineas was cut off when he heard a loud thump! They all looked out the windows and saw grass, trees and they were in-

"We're in our backyard!" Phineas exclaimed. He jumped out of the exit and found Meap waiting for him outside.

"Thanks for helping us Meap, we owe you!" Phineas said. But upon saying that, he heard a "Meep!" and he pulled out a picture, and it looked vaguely familiar…

"Isn't this the person who tried to attack us?" Phineas asked. Meap just gave him a curt nod and then Phineas asked a rather curious question.

"Is he your father?" Phineas asked. Of course Meap shook his head meaning, no. He then realized, with Meap's spaceship in need of repairs badly, Meap had no home.

"Hey guys I just realized, where will Meap stay?" Phineas asked. Of course all at once everyone began talking about wanting to take him with them but Isabella's answer was very clear.

"Well since Phineas saved him, Meap should stay with Phineas and Ferb, besides they're going to fix his ship, it's only fair" Isabella replied.

"Thanks Isabella, anybody oppose?" Phineas asked. Not a soul raised their hand up.

"Alright, well I guess it's time to bring everyone home, see you guys tomorrow!" Phineas waved goodbye to all his friends, but Isabella stopped short at the gate.

"By the way Phineas, thanks for saving us, you were very brave…" Isabella said dreamily.

"Thanks Isabella, you were too" Phineas replied. Isabella just gave a slight giggle and left.

"Well Ferb, let's go dinner's waiting…" Phineas said. The three ran into the house and began their dinner.

Meanwhile…

-"So, these mutants have come from Earth? And how did they come across Meap?" The alien asked. He was talking to his robot army, (**a reference from Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, all Canadians catch on Disney XD August 20****th**) and he had tracked the group of children's location.

"Perfect, prepare the preparations, and clean the rockets, and bring some food for me, we have a visit to pay to this land, Earth" the alien said.

-Phineas and Ferb had finished their dinner and had their pajamas on and were beginning to go to bed.

"Man Ferb, today was a great adventure, but I get the feeling that tomorrow will be an even greater day for us" Phineas said. He then looked at Meap who was sitting on his bed that Phineas and Ferb made for him.

"And with our new friend it will be even more swell" Ferb said. But it was then Phineas realized something.

"He's not just our friend now Ferb, he's part of our team" Phineas concluded, and with that they dozed off, ready for another great day…


End file.
